Episode 2136 (26th November 1996)
Plot Jack and Sarah are showing Ned and Robert around the new farm. It is just a shell, but Sarah can see the potential. Frank is slightly embarrassed by his behaviour towards Tina. She just wants to carry on as normal though and he agrees. Chris meanly tells Sophie that Kim's bonding with James is all an act; "the only human emotion Kim has ever displayed is avarice". He then invites Sophie to dinner so that he can tell her all about Kim. She is too wise to him though and does not want to get involved in his marriage problems. Steve and Rachel agree to be just good friends, especially when Betty starts buzzing round talking about what a state Tina has left the bedroom in. Steve is embarrassed. Scott has sent the Windsors a postcard telling them that he is due on leave soon. Donna looks forward to this and suggests to Kelly that they surprise Viv. Vic sees this as a way of getting back into her good books and tells the girls to keep Scott's homecoming as a surprise. Mandy is trying to sneak some of Marlon's Christmas stock into her bedroom. Marlon catches her and charms her into giving t back. Butch doesn't know how he does it with women. Jan and Linda are preparing to go shopping for a wedding dress. Betty tries to interfere. Kathy has been shopping for wedding clothes as well. Jan casually mentions weddings to them, but Kathy pretends that she has been put off for life. The Dingles descend on Hotten. Marlon gives Butch and Zak hard hats to wear (diversion tactics). Zak is put out because Marlon is wearing the boss's hat yet again. Marlon demonstrates that he is the one with the ideas and Zak keeps quiet. He wants Mandy to sell the teddies. Tina is preparing to leave the conference, but Frank delays her. He has been shopping and has bought Tina a very expensive watch. She does not want to accept it if it has strings attached, but Frank assures her that it does not mean anything. Marlon wants Butch and Zak to create a diversion so he can break into an empty shop in Hotten. They pretend to be from the council and try to move Mandy on for selling the teddy bears in the street. She resists though. Jan and Linda are just passing and hear the commotion. Marlon successfully breaks into the shop. Marlon shows Jan and Linda around the shop. He tries to turn on the charm with Linda, but she is not taken in. She does get a free teddy though. Mandy is jealous. Jack explains to Ned that he is trying to sell his beef herd and the milk quotas. He is just keeping the breeding ewes and a couple of rams. He is thinking of getting some rare breeds to give Robert an interest. Sarah has been having second thoughts about moving into a caravan for the winter. She suggests to Jack that they get a builder into the new place and quickly fix it up so that it is habitable. The Dingles have made the shop into a Christmas grotto. Marlon hopes to clean up. The goods obviously do not conform to British Standards as Zak finds out when a dolls nose falls off leaving a spike exposed. Kathy has told Betty that she needs a day off to do her Christmas shopping. Betty is going to cover (she doesn't know that really Kathy and Dave are getting married). Betty takes the opportunity of being left in charge to put forward an idea - she wants Seth to play Christmas carols on the piano in the tearoom. Kathy has no choice. Rachel invites Kathy out for a drink. Dave offers to babysit. Tom looks sheepish when he goes into the shop. He is telling Viv that he thinks Kelly suspects something about her affair when Vic arrives home with the girls. Vic tells Viv that he is going to take the girls to see Scott. Kathy is embarrassed when Chris forces his way into Mill Cottage. She has to witness a row between him and Rachel. He then turns on Kathy telling her that she must enjoy seeing this happen and taunts her about her failed relationships. Rachel throws him out. The Dingles shop is going well. Marlon wants one of them to dress up as Santa. Tina shows off her watch. Zak wonders what she had to do to get it. Dave and Biff are babysitting. Dave tells Biff that he has decided to marry Kathy - tomorrow. Biff is shocked. Chris is getting drunk and pouring his troubles out to Sophie. He describes himself as "the village's least eligible batchelor". Sophie tells him a few home truths about his personality. Frank arrives home to find Chris in this state. He starts to cry as he explains that Rachel really means it this time. Tina has shown Steve her new watch. He admits that he is jealous. Rachel and Kathy have a heart to heart about relationships. Kathy admits that she has only got Dave now because Kim rejected him. She is prepared for a new start though. Biff wants to know why Dave is rushing into marriage. He suspects Dave's motives and is sure that he is not yet over Kim. He also thinks that Dave is getting married in secret so that Kim cannot stop it. Biff just wants Dave to be sure that he is doing the right thing. Dave assures him that he loves Kathy and no longer cares for Kim. They toast the future. Cast Regular cast *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast None Locations *Unknown farmyard *Unknown hotel in Birmingham - Interior and exterior *Home Farm - Sitting room *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and upstairs landing *The Old School Tearooms - Tearoom, kitchen and flat *Unknown street in Hotten *Derelict shop in Hotten *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes